Bubbles in Wonderland
by MaymZ
Summary: Bubbles finds herself in Wonderland after chasing a blond rabbit in a blue waist coat. But Wonderland is far different than what she thought it would be.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a fic about Bubbles going to Wonderland and meeting the cast of Wonderland as her family and friends from Townsville. Who will be who is still up for debate besides the other puffs and the ruffs. any comments and reviews will be greatly appreciated. Peace my peeps. Enjoy.

* * *

So maybe I should've listened Buttercup, but I couldn't help it. He said he needed my help.

Okay, I full agree that it was probably my dumbest stunt yet. Blossom read Alice in Wonderland to us when we were 7 and I should know not to follow a white rabbit in a waistcoat. It's not my fault one of my powers is that I can communicate with animals. And this rabbit was blonde not white, and he didn't have a pocket watch or a waistcoat.

So yeah…. I think you can already guess what happened.

I was at Townsville Park, you know the big one with the giant lake where we fought that giant orange spiky fish monster. I was sitting under a tree in the more wooded area picking clovers and daisies and making fairy crowns. My sisters were at home and I would have been their too but it was too sunny today to ignore the big blue sky and not go outside and play.

So I was sitting by myself. I'd already made several chains of flowers. I'd put on one and made several for the squirrels and birds that sat around me as I wove the flowers together. I was having a very animate conversation with a robin about the quality of bread crumbs these days and the lack of suppliers when he hopped up.

"I completely understand, Ms. Robin," I said as I tied the stem of one clover to another. The bird replied with tweets and twitters. "It is sad that no one comes to the park anymore to feed the birds. How about I bring you a bag of crumbs and seeds next time I visit?" This was responded with a barrage of chirps and chattering of all the animals around me. "And of course i'll bring something for everyone else too." I giggled and finished the crown I was making.

"Help. Help!"

Everyone around me fluttered and scurried off as a blonde bunny rabbit with floppy ears hopped up to me.

"Help. Help. Please, you've got to help me," he said, his eyes dark blue.

I held out my hand fingers curled in, encouraging him to sniff it. "It's alright, what's the matter?" I said in a sweet soft tone, trying not to frighten the creature.

"Please, I need your help," he said hopping in place.

"It's ok. Don't worry. What do you need help with?" I pet him trying to calm him down.

"Please. They're in danger, they're all in danger." He said, fear in his eyes as he looked up at me.

"Who's in danger? Where?" I said trying to keep him calm.

He hopped off my lap into the woods. "Hurry, please, hurry." Then he raced into the woods.

I of course being a dedicated superhero I was, followed him. He hopped through the bushes and ferns between the trees and at times I lost him until I heard his voice. After several minute of chasing him I lost him completely.

"Mr. Bunny? Where'd you go Mr. Bunny?" I called out into the woods. It was then that I noticed I was deep within the forest. I could barely see the park behind me, lit brightly by the shining sun. This deep in the forest I couldn't see the sun, only golden patches of it on the forest floor. I turned in circles, I couldn't abandon an animal in need.

"Hurry."

It came from behind me, from deeper in the woods. I turned and called out, "Mr. Bunny? Is that you?"

"Hurry, they're in danger. Please hurry." It sounded farther away.

I couldn't see him so I chased the voice. I could hear the panic in his voice and that made me pick up my speed a bit to catch up with him. He kept calling out to me but I couldn't see him.

Eventually I burst into a clearing, it was a very small clearing. The trees formed a canopy. I think Blossom would have called it a hollow.

I stopped in the hollow for two things. One, I didn't see Mr. Bunny and I couldn't hear him anymore. And two, there was a large hole in the ground. I stopped and looked around.

"Mr. Bunny?" I approached the hole slowly. I didn't want to fall in it. Buttercup would laugh at me when I got home if she found out I fell in a hole in the woods.

Suddenly there was the snaps of twigs from behind me. I turned in a flash to find a boy standing in the opening I'd just walked through.

First I noticed his eyes. They were dark cobalt blue, and they looked sad. Next I noticed he was blonde with the boy band haircut that was kinda getting old, you know the long one where you have to constantly push your hair out of the way, but worked for him. Then I noticed he wore a blue waist coat with silver trim over a white and sky blue plaid shirt and dark blue slacks (dress pants).

"Hi," I said in my bubbly voice. "Are you lost in here too? I was looking for someone. He's a little-"

"I'm sorry," he said.

I cocked my head at an angle in confusion. He took several steps until he was standing right in front of me.

"They made me do it. If I don't, she'll hurt them," he said. I could see the worry and pain in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what?" I asked, still thoroughly confused. It wasn't until then that I recognized his eyes. They matched his voice. "M-m-m-mr. B-b-bunny?!" I stuttered in shock stepping back. I watched in shock as a pair of ears perked up from camouflaging in with his hair.

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." There was despair in his voice and in his cobalt eyes.

Then he pushed me.

* * *

Le Author - and cue the scream.

So that's the beginning. I hope you enjoyed it and that I left enough clues to who Mr Bunny is. Leave a review or comment or something. Even just a smile would be greatly appreciated.

So... See ya next chap... maybe...


	2. Chapter 2

Le Author - Can I just say YAY! Thank you so much SweetMoonFruit. It means the world to me that this has only been posted a day and I already have a view and follower/favoriter. Thank you so so much. I have very crappy confidence. If only I could get some reviews but no pressure. Thanks for reading. Now, to the story.

* * *

At first she trembled at the edge of the hole, fighting for balance, fear in her sky blue eyes. But then the grass and leaves gave way beneath her blue converse and she fell.

I leaned over and watched as she screamed and fell until she was lost to the darkness. "I'm sorry," I whispered after her after she'd vanished.

I couldn't linger though. I had to report to Her Majesty. I stood up straight and pulled out a silver pocket watch. I clicked the button and the cover sprang open revealing the face and hands of the clock. It'd been a gift from my father and it was my last connection to him. I cherished it.

With a shaking hand, I adjusted the time to read 6:06. I then waited as the second hand ticked. Each tock matched my heartbeat as I shook with nerves. After six seconds the face of the clock dissolved into black. Then a red room faded in. There was a fireplace and a large winged back chair. Who ever was in the chair was cast in shadow but I didn't have to guess who it was. It could only be one person.

"Is it done?" came a creepily feminine voice from the watch.

"It is, Your Majesty." I said, trying to keep the tremble of terror and guilt out of my voice.

"Excellent," said the voice. "You may return. Make sure that girl gets here alright and that she doesn't get into too much trouble."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"You are dismissed," the voice said and the screen started to fade to black.

"Wait, Your Majesty!" I called. The screen lit up again.

"Yes?"

"I must ask," I said licking my lips in fear. "I have done your deed, you please release them. I beseech you."

"Hmmm…" A shiver ran down my spine as the shadowed figure shifted. "I don't see why not. As long as the girl arrive at my castle before the Filling of the Moon, then I see no reason to keep your family. Though I will be quite lonely without such… soft… toys to play with."

Another shiver raced the last. "Thank you, Your Majesty," I said trying to keep the shiver out of my voice. "You are most gracious. I swear to bring the girl to you before the Filling of the Moon."

"I best hope you do. Until then…" the voice drifted off and so did the image until the face of the clock was again in it's place. Time it displayed was only a seven minutes after six.

A shudder and gasp escaped me as I collapsed onto my tail at the edge of the hole as the fear drained through me. I turned my face to the sky and let my shivers die. The blue girl was my last hope. Abigail's last hope.

But the fear in the girls sky blue eyes haunted my mind as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. She had no idea where she was going or any clue of what to expect. I barely knew what would happen to her after I delivered her.

The fear still haunted me as I stood up and faced the whole. I closed my eyes, took a step and fell. And as I fell I promised myself that I'd protect the girl. I'd protect her as much as I could for both her sake and mine. I'd protect the girl in blue.

* * *

Le Author - Jellos, and thanks for reading/browsing/scanning/viewing. Anyway, sorry that I'm so cryptic and all. Inference is one of my favorite literary tools when writing. It gives a story more depth. So any guesses yet on who the white rabbit is and who's in the red room. Don't worry. The beans will be spilled soon. I'll try to make sure your cat is revived with satisfaction. So anyway, leave a comment or hit the favorite/follow button if you want. I'll answer any questions you have too, so you can do that too.

And if you like this check out my Drabbles and Blabbles storyish thingy. It's more PPG but just previews so far and a lot of nonsense. so byby my peeps and penguins. enjoy your day... or night.

P.S. I need help with what Bubbles should being wearing. I know she's wearing jean shorts and blue high top converse but I don't know what type of shirt to give her. Leave a comment and I'll see if I can put it in next chap. Oh and I dislike the name for this fic so if you got any suggestions let me know. I'm not going to change it yet, but it will more than likely change in the future. Its just... to specific to bubbles and mr. bunny's relation and not enough about the rest of wonderland. So leave any suggestions in a comment and I'll respond when i get them. Luv ya, peaces


	3. Chapter 3

Le Author - Hey really sorry about not updating yesterday. I kinda wanna keep up the streak, at least until I go back to KS, so I'll try to double post today. I'll see if I can introduce all the characters before I fly home Sat. So sorry again for the late-ish update. Hope you enjoy. Read, Review and follow/favorite, your choice. Have fun.

* * *

I scrunched my eyes closed as I fell and screamed. Not my sonic scream just a normal one. You kinda forget you're a superhero when you get pushed into a really big hole by a talking rabbit boy with cobalt blue eyes.

That's what haunted me as I continued to fall. His eyes. The regret that clouded them before he had even pushed me.

 _Fwump_

I opened my eyes.

 _Fwump. Fwump._

Something white and about the size of my hand flew past my ear. Then another. It took me a second before I recognized what they were. It was a china creamer and sugar bowl.

Then I noticed the walls around me. They weren't dirt filled with knotted roots anymore but tiled walls covered in china cabinets. Each filled with a different tea set.

I turned my head to watch them as more random dishes flew up past me. I was surprised to see dishes come off and fall with me or fly up and put them on the shelf. They all seemed to animate themselves like Mrs. Pots and Chip from Beauty and the Beast. It was so weird to see a white teacup with blue designs on the side jump off its shelf onto its saucer and navigate the air like it was snowboarding.

I know I probably shouldn't have but curiosity got the best of me and I reached for it. As soon as I touched it fell faster than I was. I heard it shatter below me.

You know that scene in the new Journey to the Center of the Earth where they drop a glow stick into the hole to see how deep it is. Well Blossom explained after that it's actually true and that the longer the time the longer the distance. Well… The cup hit the floor about a second after I touched it, meaning I was about to hit the ground.

I screamed again.

* * *

The first thing I heard was the sound of shattering glass. Then there was a scream, a thump and a groan. I heaved a sigh and pulled myself out of my chair and away from my novel.

"Boomington Theodore White," I called as I approached the door. "That had better not have been one of my blue china cups, or I swear on my pretty pink bonnet I will end you." **[A/N: this is a reference to Firefly a sci fi tv show that was canceled by fox for no good reason. I dare you to look it up, just understand that if you fall in love with it there will be a lot of pain.]**

I reached the door and swung it, a crinkle of pride crossing my face as the old door opened without a squeak. It paid to put oiling day on the calendar. But my smile disappeared when I found not a blond bunny dressed in blue standing in my storage room but a small girl with bright blond pigtails sitting on the ground rubbing her bottom.

I know it was rude but I fully admit to staring openly at her. I hadn't seen and Uplander in years. Not since The Law was passed and travel was banned. Curiosity got the better of me and I took a step forward. She noticed me then.

Her eyes were the color of the Upland sky and there was a lot of fear in them.

I lifted my hands and tried to form a friendly yet not frightening smile. "It's ok," I told her slowly walking toward her. She didn't move as I crossed the small space of my Cabinet Room. "I won't hurt you." I reached her and held out at hand to lift her up and off the floor. She accepted and I pulled her up.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Her voice was soft and sweet like honey and sugar. "I don't know how I survived that fall though." I noticed her dirty clothes and proceeded to dust her off. I HATE dust. And there was no way I would let her sit on my furniture with a dust covered bum. I wasn't perverted though. I only brushed off her shoulders and back and let her do the rest.

"That's how it always is the first time down the Rabbit Hole," I said with a shrug. I then took her hand and started to lead her toward the door. I had decided I would question her over a cup of tea while we waited for her escort to arrive. I was planning out which of my sets to use, which tea I should serve, what variety of snacks should be presented and how, and where would be the perfect place with the best atmosphere when I was hit from above by a large blue and blond object into the dirty and dusty floor.

I landed with a humph. The body above me squirmed as it tried to sit up.

"Sorry, so so sorry, Brick," he said accidently pushing my face to the side. "I didn't know you'd be in here. Sorry."

I didn't react. Not even when he stepped on my ankle which hurt worse than a dragonsnap's bite. My focus resided on a collection of blue and white shards about a foot away directly within my line of vision. Then everything turned red.

"MOTHER OF A BANDERSNATCH! BLOODY LITTLE JABBERWOCKY!" I had Boomer up by his throat.

* * *

Le Author - I'm ending it here. For now. I'll try my hardest to update later tonight. Have fun, until then peace my peeps and penguins.


	4. Chapter 4

Le Author - Hi... I hope you guys don't hate me since it's been like a week or so... I kinda went back to Kansas and got distracted by having access to a library card again. So... yeah... And I'm also sorry if this chapter is a little short. I wanted to end it there so that I could go to Bubbles perspective next. I may or may not have the next update later tonight/this morning. I currently don't know what time it is. Oh well. I hope you forgive me and that you enjoy this next installment. Also I may switch the story over to simply being a PPG story instead of a crossover since this won't be following the true wonderland plot line and every character will be a personification of a PPG character. So if you track down this story by using crossover just a heads up. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

I could barely make out cobalt blue eyes beyond the red haze. I could see his white gloved hands feebly snatching at my own as I pressed him against glass panels of my Lexon Butterfly Meadow cabinet. I scarcely heard them crack as I pressed him further into the wood and glass.

"I told you rabbit," my voice so eerily quiet and calm it could melt paint. "I _warned_ you. Those were _vintage_ botanical blue. They do not make them anymore." I vaguely recognized that I spoke as if to a 5 year old: slow and measured and with every syllable dripping in malice. "The cups are hardest to find now. I told you BEFORE I let you leave, that they were not to be touched. We had a deal." The pitch and tone of my voice was starting to waver. I save the fear and desperation in his eyes and it only made me smile. I was going to have fun making stew in a brand new fur coat. I felt a rumble in my chest and soon I realized I was full out laughing hysterically. I leaned in as my laugh raised an octave.

"I'm going to have so –"

Suddenly the girl with upland blue eyes pushed me away with surprising force. I crashed into a different cabinet and glass and china fell around me. A wave of sense coursed though me as I watched the girl knelt next to Boomer. Pity and regret pushed me to my feet.

The girl took a stance over the boy, guarding him from my view.

"Don't touch him!" she said with conviction.

I glanced between her feet to see the blond bunny boy coughing as his boy reveled in the taste of oxygen again. Despair clenched my stomach in knots of regret as my red hand print started to darken to purples and lighten into yellows. Involuntarily I took a step toward my friend.

But the girl stopped me.

"I said don't touch him!" She struck out with astonishing speed at my hand, twisting a blade I hadn't realized I was holding until now out of my hand and flipping me over and out of the room with practiced ease and skill. I stared up at her in bewilderment as she towered over me, her bright eye darkened in determination.

"It's..," came a rasping gasp from behind her. "Ok. He… didn't mean… to…. My… fault."

Her eyes lightened again as she turned to Boomer who stood looking down at me. He walked over to where I lay and offered me a hand up. I then realized my situation. In the last 5 minutes been landed and stepped on by a bunny boy, lost my temper, nearly killed one of my oldest friends and been flipped by a girl who I out weight at least 5 to 2. And I was still on the floor. Shame reddened my face to rival my hair but I accepted his hand and his hug as he pulled me up.

After I stood, I turned to the girl. I bowed formally and greatly.

"I'm sorry young miss," I said in full lament. "I seem to have made ghastly first impression. My name," I said standing straight and tall and offering my hand, "is Madison Brickmen Hattington. You may address me as Brick." The fear and defensiveness I'd seen in her eyes diminished as she accepted my hand. "And you are?" I kissed her hand and a small flush entered her cheeks.

"Bu-bu-bubbles Utonium," she said. "You can call me Bubbles."

"Charming," I continued standing straight. "And what brings you to the Underland Miss Bubbles? Or would you prefer the Carolism name of Wonderland?"

"Wonderland?" she asked dumbfounded, her eyes the color of innocence. "I'm… I'm in Wonderland? Like Alice in Wonderland's Wonderland?"

* * *

Le Author - so I hope I am forgiven. Oh and side note for those of you wondering, Brick does have a hat, it just got knocked off when Boomer fell on him and he hasn't gotten to pick it up yet. So that should cover everything. So again, sorry for the long ish wait and the short chapter. To make to make it up to you a green will be showing up next chapter. I'm not telling which though. Hope to see you then. Nynyt.


	5. Chapter 5

Le Author - Hellos. So I went back to my hard copy so I've edited this chapter. It's all the same, so far, except I cut out Brick's explanation of wonderland and rewrote it and that's what the next chapter is. So for those of you who've already read this chapter you can just skip to the next one. If you haven't read it, you should. But you don't have to. So enjoy for those of you who will read this. And for those of you not: ONWARD AND UPWARD!

* * *

Blossom and Buttercup were gonna kill me.

I was sitting at a worn and scared wooden desk with mismatched chairs in a warm and well lit room that also had a winged back chair with foot rest, a coffee table and enough bookshelves to make Blossom envious. The red boy – I mean Brick – and the blue bunny boy were in the next room. They'd left to get tea but I'm not dumb, no matter how many times Buttercup calls me Bubbles-for-Brains. Plus I could hear them.

" _What do you_ mean _you haven't told her?_ " I heard Brick hiss.

" _I didn't have a choice._ **She** _has Abigail. It was the only way_ ," the bunny boy hissed back. I could hear anguish in his voice and knew his eyes would hold the pain too. I couldn't help the sympathy that rose up in me.

" _Well then you at least better explain it to her now, because otherwise she's going to start thinking she's a madcap._ "

" _A what?"_ I was with Mr. Bunny. Brick had a way of speaking like Blossom, using a much higher vocabulary than the rest of us.

" _Before she starts thinking she's crazy!"_ Brick said, frustration rising in his voice. " _I don't care why you brought her here, and I don't want to know especially if it involves_ **Her** _. But that girl – "_

" _Bubbles._ " Butterflies fluttered in my stomach at the bunny boy remembering my name.

" _You Didn't Even Know That Five Minutes AGO!"_ his anger was rising; it was almost as bad as Buttercup's.

Mr. Bunny stayed quiet so Brick continued.

" _She deserves an explanation Boomer. And either you're going to do it or I am."_

I heard the clink of glass and then Brick walked through the door with a steaming green tea cup and 3 sets of cups and saucers. He wore a pleasant smile that masked his annoyance. He had also somehow managed to put back on the top hat he'd been wearing earlier when he'd first found me in his tea cabinet room, before bunny boy had landed on him.

It was a rusty blood red color like his eyes and was covered in all different sorts of metal ornaments and pins. I took a second as he served the tea to look over him properly this time. His hat sat on his head at an odd angle covering some of the long shaggy mess of his hair that was mostly pulled back in a lose ponytail at that rested between his shoulders. He wore a bright hot rod red waist coat over a crisp white shirt with matching pants and, surprisingly, red Chuck Taylors high tops with black detail.

"Sugar or cream?" Brick asked as he poured tea into my purple cup. Compared to the sets I'd seen in his cabinet room, this set was chipped and mismatched. After seeing his reaction to what I'd done to his blue cup, I wasn't surprised he served us in a crappy set. I just hoped he never found out it was me and not Mr. Bunny who did it.

"Sugar," I told him. He pushed a orange sugar bowl my way as he poured Mr. Bunny's tea. He'd followed Brick in and had taken a seat next to me. He wouldn't look at me and Brick wasn't looking at him. I felt uncomfortable between it. I knew it was my fault but I didn't know what was going on, so I just scooped 3 spoonfuls of sugar into my tea, stirred it in and waited until someone clued me in.

It took a while. Brick poured the tea but didn't offer Mr. Bunny any sugar or cream. He just ignored Mr. Bunny's plea filled eyes that begged him to do goodness knows what. I took a sip of my tea. I already knew it was mint. Brick had asked earlier what I liked and I only knew of a few teas so I went with the safest. It seemed Brick knew a lot about tea and tea sets. We barely had matching dishes at home.

As we all drank our tea, the atmosphere got thicker and I started to fidget in my chair. Suddenly Brick put down his cup with a sharp clink and I jumped, nearly falling out of my seat.

"So Miss Bubbles, where are you from exactly, besides not here?" he asked kindly as he poured himself more tea. He continued to ignore Mr. Bunny.

"Um…," I fidgeted a bit as I set down my cup. "I'm from a town named Townsville."

"And what country does your town reside in?" Brick asked. I glanced at Mr. Bunny but he wouldn't look at me.

"It's part of the United States," I said a little cautious and a little disheartened that Mr. Bunny wouldn't look at me.

"Of America?" Brick asked.

"Yes," I said. "Have you been there before?" I couldn't really think what else to say. I wanted to know what was going on. I wanted to know why Mr. Bunny wouldn't look at me, why there was regret in his eye like he already regretted something he hadn't even done yet.

"I've been to the States but not Townsville specifically," Brick said with a smile. "More tea?"

I shook my head. "No thank you." I glance feebly at Mr. Bunny. He stared deeply into his untouched cup. Brick resumed what Blossom called 'nursing' his tea.

"Um…" I didn't know where to start. Blossom was the one the usually asked all the questions. Brick looked up. "Mr. Brick sir, did you mean what you said earlier, about where I am?"

Brick sent a glare at Mr. Bunny before turning to me again. He set down his cup. "I'm afraid so. I should probably start at the beginning.

"You are indeed in what many of your people call Wonderland. We prefer the term Underland but it doesn't really matter. Once upon a time Mr Lewis Carol did indeed visit this place. He met the inhabitants and shared an adventure with many of the people here. He unfortunately wrote a book."

* * *

Le Author - So this is where I'm ending it. The next chapter is the explanation of Wonderland and Carroll and such. And I'm sorry there are still no greens yet. and for those of you who are like me and love Blossom, she won't be around for a while. Not forever, but... yeah... It'll take a bit. So anyway, leave a comment if you liked what you read or whatever. See you in a sec. Peace


	6. Chapter 6

Le Author - So here's the history of Wonderland. This is all told by Brick and is essentially what I cut out of the last chapter. It's just the history so there's no input on what Bubbles, Boomer and Brick are doing. So you'll have to use your imagination of what their doing: Brick taking sips of tea in between sentences, Bubbles looks of wonder as she hangs onto his every word, Boomers slowly sinking into his seat trying no to be noticed. So enjoy and let me know if this is any better than what it used to be and if it makes sense. Also sorry it's so short, I just wanted to get the info in there instead of pumping it full of details which will just be revealed later as Bubbles progresses through WL. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

"Wonderland is a land ruled by 3 kingdoms: the White, Black, and Red. Everyone with in Wonderland loyal to at least one Kingdom and their Queen since Wonderland is run by females. Each kingdom has at least 2 portals to the Upland as we refer to it. There are also several that are owned and managed by the people and are considered neutral. These portals connect to the upper world in various ways that constantly change: a cupboard, a rabbit hole, a mirror, you get the idea.

"So these portals connect our worlds and back in the 1800s it wasn't unpopular for travel between our worlds. But you couldn't just wander around and find yourself in Wonderland, we gave access to our portals to very specific groups. Mr. Carroll was a friend of one of these groups. He convinced the daughter of one of the members of the group to take him to our world. They had an adventure and he documented it and when he returned to the upper world he turned it into a book.

"But what he wrote please no one. He exaggerated the characters and the… quirkiness of our world. It offended us. We had treated him as a guest and he had disrespected our request for privacy and secrecy. But that wasn't all. Carroll saw Wonderland as a means for profits. He saw to turn us into an amusement park. This wouldn't stand. So at the Filling of the Moon, a yearly meeting when the moon of Wonderland is full the Kings and Queens of each kingdom meet up to discuss treaties and such, they decided to cut off any and all connection with Upland. And that's what they did.

"But our worlds suffered. With the ties lost people lost jobs and wars broke out between the kingdoms. It wasn't until 15 years ago that the Black King proposed at the Filling of the Moon that 2 portals be opened. One kept by the people and the other by the Kingdoms. Travel and trade would be strictly managed by the kingdoms. No one was to travel between worlds without all three kingdoms approval. And under no circumstances was a Uplander allowed into Wonderland ever again.

"And no Uplander has been seen in Wonderland, until today…"

* * *

Le Author - ... And CUT! So that's the general history of Carroll and WL. Hope you like my twist. And if your wondering Boomer technically brought Bubbles to WL illegally but that's another matter and kinda a plot point but I thought I'd let you know. So hope you enjoyed my rewrite and that its better than what I had. I'm happy with it. Leave a comment if you enjoyed it too or if you want to ask anything or just wanna say hi. That's all for now. See you soon, peace!


	7. Chapter 7

Le Author - hellos everyone. happy holidays. I decided to give you guys another boomer perspective since I haven't done him in a while. I also think I should explain a few things first. This story is slightly AU. Bubbles hasn't met the Rowdyruffs or Powerpunks yet so she doesn't recognize the similarity. Almost everyone else though reminds her of someone from townsville, though they'll have different but similar names. Just thought I'd explain that since Mitch is mentioned in this part. Also for those of you who read my first draft of Chapter 5 this is a rewrite of what happens after Brick explains Wonderland with a bit extra. I hope you enjoy it and have a happy new years. Peace.

* * *

"So Wonderland is real? Everything in the book is real? All the characters, everything?" she asked, it sounded like fear and curiosity were warring within her.

"Not exactly. Carol exaggerated heavily to appeal to his audience. Most of the characters were based in fact though the adventure and events were greatly inflated," Brick said pouring more tea. "In fact, by Carol's definition, you are sitting with the descendants of the two most famous characters besides Alice herself." His mouth twitched with a smirk.

I watched as she tried to figure out who we were. It was obvious. Sort of. It was in our names, and if that wasn't obvious enough there was also Brick's hat and my ears. Though she could confuse me for Mitch. Now that was a scary thought.

"You're the Mad Hatter?" She pointed at Brick, a sheen of fear in her eyes that she'd get it wrong. Why was all I saw in her eyes fear?

"Yep," he said with a mischievous smile. He nodded toward me. "And since I don't think bunny boy over there has introduced himself yet, he's Boomington White. You can just call him Boomer."

"The White Rabbit?" she asked. She looked over at me. I glanced down quickly and stared intensely into my cup of tea, though it had gone cold quite a while ago. My thought was still sore and I should have drunk it while it was warm. I glanced up shyly then back into my cup. She was still looking at me, her eyes filled with pity. "But how can you be the same Mad Hatter and White Rabbit that Alice, I mean the ones Carroll met?"

"We're not," Brick said simply standing and cleaning up the tea. "The names Mad Hatter and White Rabbit were what he called our great grandparents. It was easier to identify than our real names and easier to sell to." Brick shrugged as he continued to collect dishes.

I glanced over at Bubbles, she looked confused. I knew she was wondering whether or not to believe us. She had no reason to. I had kidnapped her and Brick was bipolar, calm one second, raging the next. I wouldn't believe it myself if I didn't have bunny ears and a fluffy tail.

"But why am I here?" she asked, tears in her eyes as she glanced at me then back at Brick. "I didn't even know Wonderland was real. I just wanted to help. I don't even know why I'm here anymore. Can't I just go home?" She glanced back at me, tears in her eyes. I couldn't stand it. I couldn't look into her eyes and lie to her again.

"Please," she begged. "Why am I here?"

"I… I…" I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to lie anymore. My family needed me but something in me couldn't hand over Bubbles to Her. Not after she'd saved me from Brick. "I… I…."


	8. Chapter 8

Le Author - hey everyone. Sorry it took so long to update. I didn't really know where to continue after last chapter or even with any of my other stories so i've been randomly righting PPG one shots and working on my EAH OC bios and such. Still stuck on Fee and Fum. I can't figure out Fum's outfit. But anyway here's the new chapter you've all been waiting for. Enjoy.

* * *

I brushed out my hair with a soft old fashioned brush. Everything about the room Brick had given me was old fashioned. I stared in a foggy old mirror and watched as I ran the brush though my hair, glancing at the nightgown Brick had handed me before closing the door and saying good night. It was simple, long and white with puffed sleeves and silk red ribbons. I looked up into my blue eyes and they reminded me of Boomer's.

I had begged him to tell me it wasn't true, to tell me the truth about why I was here. He didn't say a word simply stuttered over his words and then looked back down and fell silent. We would have stayed that way downstairs in Brick's study if Brick hadn't come back in. I hadn't noticed he'd left.

"It's getting late," he'd said. I didn't know what time it was, but as soon as he said it my body started to feel heavy, longing for sleep. "Why don't I show you to a room and we'll all get a good night's sleep and start again in the morning?"

I had glanced over at Boomer, hoping he'd explain. But he didn't he just stared down at his hands. Brick came over and helped me up, led me from the room I now stood in.

"This was my sister's room," he said, pulling out a night gown from the dresser. "She wouldn't mind you using it for tonight." There was a look of long forgotten pain in his eyes. I was too numb to ask. I was so confused. I missed my sisters, my father, my home. I wanted to go home. I didn't know tears were building in my eyes until Brick came over to brush them away.

"Hey," he said. "It'll be ok. Everything will be ok. Don't you worry." He gave me a small hug. I clung to him. I just didn't know what was going on. I wanted Boomer to tell me why he'd brought me here, why he need my help. I just wanted to go home.

He gave me a final squeeze then pulled away handing me the night gown.

"This should fit you. I'll be right down the hall, three doors down to the right." He didn't tell me where Boomer would be staying, and I was glad he didn't.

Brick left and I changed. I found the hair brush and brushed out my hair. I was now tying it up in a braid down the side so it wouldn't snare while I slept. I turned from my mirror and walked to the white bed that sat under a window, moon light lit the pillows up. I turned off the light and crawled under the sheets. They smelled like cinnamon, just like Brick did when he'd hugged me.

But I couldn't sleep. The emotions in Boomer's eye haunted me every time I closed my eye.

 _Forget him Bubbles. Just get some sleep and forget about everything._ I told myself. _Maybe you'll wake up tomorrow in your bed at home and this will all have been a dream._ I could only hope. I rolled back over and closed my eyes trying to get comfortable. It was hard without Octi.

I was facing the wall when I heard the door creak. I bolted up right, clutching the covers to my racing heart. I was still scared of the dark. The moon provided enough light to see in the room but not to see what ever stood in the door.

"W-w-wh-who-who-who's th-th-there?" I asked. I watched in horror as the door swung open further. I could barely make out a dark gray shape against the blackness of the hall. Then he stepped into the room and he moonlight lit up his blue eye.

"B-b-boomer?" My heart still raced. My sisters' voices echoed through my head. Blossom would say it wasn't proper for a boy to enter a girl's room so late at night. Buttercup would tell me not to trust a stranger. But still my heart quivered at the pain I'd seen in his eyes at the table.

"I… I…" His voice was a whisper, as soft as a caress. I couldn't make out the emotions that swam in his eyes. I watched as he took a deep breath, closing his eyes then opening them as he released it. "Are you ok?"

His question shocked me. My face flushed and I looked down.

"I-I guess so," I whispered back. I didn't really know what he was asking. Was he asking if I was ok physically, emotionally? Was I ok with wonderland, with him, this room, everything? Or was I just on okay in general? "I'm a little scared to be honest," I told him still not looking up. I pulled my knees up and rapped my arms around them.

"I'm sorry." He sounded genuine but I still didn't want to trust him. He still hadn't told me why he had brought me or why he was here. A soft silence surrounded us.

"Why?" I asked. I didn't know what I was asking about anymore.

"I… I can't tell you." He was still standing and I could feel his eyes on me though I wouldn't look at him. "At least not yet." I looked up then at his eyes. They held hope, the kind you get when it's the only thing left to hold on to. He looked at me like _I_ was his last hope.

"Alright," I told him. He let go of a breath and sunk to the floor. I got up and went to his side, worried. "Are you ok?"

"No, not at all," he whispered looking up. He had a wry smile on his face. "I'm sorry Bubbles." He stroked a piece of hair behind my ear. "I'm so sorry." I could tell from the look in his eye he wasn't going to tell me what it he was apologizing for, but for some reason, I felt myself forgive him.

"It's alright." I sat next to him on the floor and a peace surrounded us. Then a tree outside scrapping against the window scared me.

I felt Boomer's chest rumble with a hidden laugh. I was practically in his lap, my arms tight around him pinning his arms to his sides. "Are you okay?" he asked soothingly.

"Sorry." I let go of him and moved of him. "I'm afraid of the dark," I confessed.

"My little sister is afraid of the dark too," he told. "If you want, I can spend the night in here with you if you'd like?"

Blossom's voice raised its head again. Boys weren't supposed to stay in the same room as girls. But the idea of spending the night in a strange room by myself was to frightening.

I nodded my head vigorously. He stood up then and pulled me up with him. He held my hand and led me back to bed. His hand was warm and soft. I climbed into the bed letting go reluctantly of his hand. Then a thought occurred to me.

"Where are you going to sleep?" I asked. The girls would kill me if I let a boy climb in bed with me, especially a boy I'd only known less than a day.

He gave me a large smile and transformed before my eyes. I gasped at the blond bunny rabbit I'd chased earlier who sat on the floor and hopped onto the bed. He hopped over next to me, lying next to my shoulder. I couldn't resist reaching out and stroking his soft fur.

Boomer closed his eyes. He seemed to like it. Soon he was asleep.

I smiled to myself. Soon though my eyes started to droop and I soon followed Boomer into the dreamworld.

* * *

Le Author - explanation time. I didn't know what to do to connect the next chapter, which finally involves a green for those of you who have been waiting, and the last several. I wanted Boomer and Bubbles to kinda make up and trust each other so this is what i decided would bond them I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks for reading. See you guys soon hopefully, and don't forget to follow, favorite or comment. Peace.


End file.
